


What is the Title of Your Sex Tape?

by SpellingErrors



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Concent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Fucking, First Time, Flustered Amy Santiago, Four-Drink Amy Santiago, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Workplace Sex, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, brooklyn nine nine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellingErrors/pseuds/SpellingErrors
Summary: Amy Santiago really just needs to bone. Working as a detective means subjecting yourself to a highly stressful work environment everyday. Rosa knows a cure for that and she is more than happy to help Amy out.OR“I-” I began almost shocked that I had actually confessed. ”I want you to fuck me… now.”“You locked that door behind you right?” Rosa asked and I nodded. “Take off your pants”





	What is the Title of Your Sex Tape?

POV - Amy

My favorite part of closing a case with Rosa would have to be the drinks afterward. It had somehow become a tradition for us (ever since we locked up the Goblin King) to end up at my place with a glass in hand. Tonight was no exception to that rule, the arrest of Jeff Skinner meant we could kiss goodbye to a two-month-old case and say hello to the bottle I store for special occasions. 

Rosa was making herself at home in the kitchen preparing a bowl of snacks while I poured myself another drink. We of course always hosted the event at my house because I was certain Rosa would rather go undercover as a lion tamer in the circus than tell me where she lived, so Rosa was more than comfortable keeping herself occupied in the kitchen.

“Hey,” Rosa said, reentering the living room. “I grabbed another bottle so we don’t have to get up again. Anything good on tonight?” she asked gesturing to the TV. 

I ignored the question and drained the rest of my glass, before holding it out for a refill.

“Woha Amy, did you finish this bottle already?” 

“It wasn’t full when I started, I’ve only had three.” 

“Don’t expect me to start dancing with you.”

I scoffed, noting the blatant reference to Gina’s drinking theory. I was starting to question if there was any truth to it because tonight I really wasn’t feeling dancy. “I know the deal Rosa and to answer your question no there is nothing good on TV tonight”

“Alright, I’ll go grab us a movie then. Anything you in the mood for?”

“Just grab a couple and bring back the options.”

While she was gone I finished the fourth drink. I’m not usually much of a drinker but tonight I couldn’t help it. Maybe it was the fact that I’d been trying to quit smoking or maybe I was still on edge from the case but I just couldn’t find it in myself to be happy that we’d closed it. Of course, I’d never tell Rosa that. 

For some reason, I just wasn’t feeling tonight. Part of me was hoping that If I had a fifth drink I’d be “weirdly confident” as Gina likes to say, but the other part of me knew that was I lie I was telling myself because tonight I just wanted to let loose and drink a little. Who cared if I was imperfect for a night. 

My entire body stiffened with surprise when Rosa re-entered the room. “Geez, someone's jumpy”. Rosa remarked.

“Yeah sorry, I’m just really not feeling it tonight.” 

“I can tell.” she replied before breaking the silence with, “So movie options wise I grabbed these four and this scrappy VHS tape which can only really contain one thing.”

Oh god, I thought she knows. I didn’t exactly know how to reply. If I thought I was tense when she scared me earlier I was wrong. I swear you could have heard my heart threatening to jump out of my chest as Rosa teased, “So tell me Amy Santiago… what is the title of your sex tape.”

“Uh, you should ask Jake,” I replied a nervous laugh and subtle twitch decimating my ability to mask my nervousness. “He always seems to have one idea or another” I continued to break the silence that threatened my very existence.

“Woha relax,” Rosa replied. “I’m messing with you, I know it’s probably just a home video of you as a kid or something anyways”.

I think my sigh of relief was too loud.

“What’s gotten into you anyway?” she asked me “you’ve had three drinks you should be dancing by now but instead you’re all jumpy and panicked. I thought you were stressed about the case but we’ve closed it now”

I didn’t know what to tell her because I’m not sure even I knew why I was feeling so off so I just responded with “Actually I’ve finished four now.”

“It’s okay you can relax,” Rosa said. 

I figured she was onto my weird behavior and because four drink Amy is supposed to be a bit of a pervert I replied with “That’s what she said.” True it wasn’t my finest joke but I really didn’t want Rosa digging deeper into my behavior.

A smile creased the edge of her lips “Maybe you do just need to bone”.

I looked at her in what I think was shock (or maybe I just hoped it was) before softly muttering, “Yeah maybe I do”. 

I averted eye contact with her despite knowing that she wouldn’t judge me for saying that, I felt uncomfortable.

“I can leave if you’re not feeling up to watching a movie”

We both knew her leaving wasn’t about the length of the movie. It was about leaving me to get myself off. 

“I don’t want to watch a movie…” I told her feeling slightly disappointed. I forced myself to make eye contact with her before saying “but I don't want you to go either.” I was praying that my eyes said what I could not. That they invited her in.

She raised an eyebrow at me and I think my reaction said it all but she responded with “Amy you’re drunk. I’m not doing anything you can’t properly consent to.”

“I’m not hearing a no. I mean, of course, I hear a no you made that clear and I obviously respect that but I mean you said no because I’m drunk so what if I’m-” I spoke quickly a slurry of words all sloshing together as if I stopped speaking I would chicken out. I slowed down to end the phrase, “-not drunk?”.

Rosa just laughed, “Drunk? Maybe you’re wasted”, she said seeming a mixture of amused and flattered, “but for the record-” she said as every ounce of playfulness left her face, “if you were sober I would be running my hands down your sides as I kissed the ridge of your neck” I shivered ”-and as my hands got lower so would my mouth until your back was arching under my tongue and you trembled at my words.” 

I don’t think I truly realized how hot Rosa was until that moment. I felt a rush of heat flood over my genitals but then Rosa cracked a smile “but I’m banking on the fact that if you keep drinking at the rate you’re going you’ll forget this entire conversation happened and won’t have the guts to ask me sober.”

It was at that moment I decided not to have another drink for the rest of the night.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two and a half months had passed since Rosa had admitted she wanted to fuck me, or I admitted that I wanted to fuck her, man it was a confusing mess. The only thing that I found certain was that I wanted it. God, I wanted it. It was Rosa’s name that would echo around my house late at night, the thought of her fingers that brought me close to the edge. It was the way I pictured her moans that would send my body flying as I lost total control of every part of me.

Regardless, she thought I didn’t remember and we hadn’t had another case together since then, I’d gotten myself lost in a world that didn’t exist. 

Okay, maybe that wasn’t entirely accurate. I may have been avoiding Rosa slightly, just around work because it's not like anything could ever happen here and I’d definitely give myself away. I wanted to tell her that I remembered on my own terms and not have her just figure it out and put me on the spot. So maybe I’d been a little jumping whenever she was around but at least I had a reason now and she didn’t have a reason to suspect that anything had changed.

I guess that’s why I was so panicked now, it was routine for the squad to do role play integrations one of Holts “practice drills” and I got partnered with Rosa. That means we would be locked in an interrogation room together for hours. It means I couldn’t avoid her. I was desperate for a smoke but I’d been so long clean that I decided against it.

When I got to the interrogation room Rosa was already there, sprawled out over a chair. One foot was on the chair and the other on the ground totally open leaving her --- did she notice I looked. I locked the door behind me and smiled. “Hey, so uhh what drills does Holt want done?”. 

“He’s given us two name tags, Confused elderly woman who thinks everyone is her son Leonard and we lucked in with the angry prostitute card. That one's always a laugh”

“Yeah..” I said sounding vague “a laugh…” It was poor masking for the complete and utter panic I was feeling.

“Well you don’t seem too excited so I’ve got dibs on that one,” she said pulling it over her head before suddenly slamming her hands down on the table, the jolt sending a pen flying and startling me.

“I told you!” Rosa yelled, “I was set up, how was I to know it was private property.” 

“Ma-am I-” I started before she cut me off. “He chose the time and the location, I was just doing what I had to, to pay rent, he took my wallet you know”

“We’ve just detained you for questioning ma-am, that doesn’t mean we think you are guilty. You were caught trespassing and we need to know what happened because the owner of that house called the cops on you both, it is unfortunate that Chris got away but our detectives will catch up w-.”

“I should have known that man was homeless, he lied about that he could have lied about everything, the bastards probably gone and given me an STD”, Rosa shouted over Amy making it hard for her to speak. “And to think I’d let him see the most intimate parts of me, his eyes seemed to roll halfway back into his head when I rode him. He quivered as I moaned and he shook as I pressed my skin up against his. I could tell he was suppressing his moans so I demanded he let them out. I demanded he let me hear him and he begged oh he begged for me to go faster. To go harder and to let him go deeper and fill me. It’s no wonder the neighbors heard with the way he was going off.” 

Rosa paused out of breath but I couldn’t speak. The whole time she’d been interrupting everything I’d said but the second she gave me an opportunity to get a word in I couldn’t say anything. I was so flustered. 

“Rosa I-” I managed. “Roleplaying Amy.” she reminded me but I didn’t exactly care about what Holt had asked for at that moment. 

“Rosa I remember what you said after we closed the Skinner case.” 

Her eyes fell as she snapped totally out of character “Oh uh... Yeah sorry about that I’d been drinking a bit as well. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable at work or anything. So do you like wanna skip that card?”

“I’m not uncomfortable, okay maybe I am but I’m like good uncomfortable not like bad uncomfortable, good uncomfortable like as soon as you entered this room I wanted you to pin me down onto that desk and keep the promise you made months ago,” I confessed.

“Amy Santiago wants to fuck at work?” Rosa teases, “Isn’t that against your rules?”

“I’m pretty sure the only rule for friends with benefits is no romantic feelings.”

She smiled, “Okay but I gotta hear you say it”

“I-” I began almost shocked that I had actually confessed. ”I want you to fuck me… now.”

“You locked that door behind you right?” Rosa asked and I nodded. “Take off your pants,” she said and I unbuckled my belt slowly, leaving it on the desk. I was extremely turned on and I was afraid it was going to show the second Rosa felt how wet I was. I pushed the pants down my legs and was suddenly aware of how cold it was in the interrogation room. I turned to face her pants pooling at my feet, this was uncharted territory I wasn’t sure what to do next.

“Take your underwear of as well, they’re nice but I’m don’t have time to mess around”

“I did as she said slowly peeling the soft fabric away from my skin. Leaving myself exposed to her. She seemed pleased.

“Now unlike my angry prostitute alter ego wished, your job is to stay quiet. Don’t make a sound I can’t imagine you want Holt walking in on us.”

I shuddered the way she was commanding me made me feel a way I could never do on my own. I was painfully aware of the heat that pooled between my legs when she spoke, 

“I understand,” I told her as she walked towards me, pulling her own shirt over her head to reveal a beautiful black lace.

“I thought I said don’t make a sound,” she said silencing me with a kiss. I don’t think I had ever been kissed like this before. Her lips were soft but her movement was demanding. As she kissed me I could feel a power dynamic that seemed to drive me crazy. I liked control, a typical type A needing to ensure everything was lined up perfectly but with Rosa, I lost all of that, she pushed me hard up against a wall pinning my wrists and I was totally at her mercy.

“So tell me,” she said breaking the kiss for only a few seconds at a time. “What exactly did I promise to do to you.” 

I couldn’t reply I was too preoccupied with the kiss so I grabbed her hand and placed it against my side where she started dragging long trails up and down so light I was left aching for more. Her mouth moved to the edge of my neck as she peppered kisses up it slowly, my body flexed forwards grinding into her when she gave my neck her first nip. 

I was already breathing heavily, I could feel my accelerated heartbeat almost as strongly as I could feel the desperate wetness between my legs. She went to start unbuttoning my shirt but I pushed her hands down. She had told me that she hadn’t got time to mess around and I intended to keep her to that. 

I groaned as she started tracing the inside of my thighs, teasing me more. “I thought I said no sounds,” she told me, “I thought you said you didn’t have time to mess around.”

“That was before I realized how hot you look when you get desperate,” she said as her hand brushed past my clit eliciting the quietest gasp I could manage.

“Besides I can’t fuck you when you’re standing so I need you to lie across that steel table.”

I pushed past Rosa to lie on the table, it was small so only make back fit on it, my legs hung off the side. For the first time, Rosa could see just how wet I was and I noticed a smirk of satisfaction but she didn’t say anything. Instead at a torturous pace, she knelt down beside the table, her head level with my thighs for only a moment before she lowered it all the way down to my ankles.

She began kissing at the bottom of my legs slowly, slowly kissing higher and higher up the leg. It wasn’t the kissing that gave me the high it was the anticipation. By the time she reached my knee, I was squirming struggling to keep my leg still for her because I needed more. I needed her to take me. I’d been waiting months for this and I’d finally decided that enough was enough.

She kissed higher and higher and I could feel it burning. A slow dull throb was begging for her attention but I couldn’t. I couldn’t groan, I couldn’t protest, couldn’t beg. We had to be silent. I had to endure her kissing and show her that I could handle it.

She was a few kisses away from where I needed it, where I needed her attention and my leg muscles tightened. She lay a single kiss on my entrance, it wasn’t enough and my hips rocked into the table trying to push myself off against her but she moved. 

Her head was now all the way at the ankle of my other leg, No I thought, I can’t do this again. I wanted to beg, to beg for her to do more but I knew speaking would only make her drag this out more. I wanted to groan but I needed her attention and I knew complying was the only way to get it.

She was moving up this leg faster now getting closer and closer. I squeezed my eyes shut willing the wait to be over. She was three-quarters of the way there when suddenly two fingers thrust into me. 

I lurched up in surprise biting my lip to keep any sound from escaping. I was so turned on that she was working with two fingers straight away with an incredible speed, curling them inside me as I rose and fell with the swell of her movements, my chest was heaving and I was painfully aware of a lump in my throat, a moan begging to escape to be heard but I knew she would stop if I let it out and god I did not want her to stop. 

My forehead was sweating and my knuckles went white as I grasped the table legs beneath me to keep myself grounded. As she thrust in and out of me. I felt an orgasm building fast and as soon as her thumb began flicking over my clit my toes began curling as I tensed and relaxed with each brief movement.

“Careful.” Rosa teased “You look like you’re having a hard time keeping quiet.” I couldn’t reply for I knew if I opened my mouth to speak I would yell her name instead. I tried to take a few deep breaths and slow my heart rate but her words had only accelerated it. With each thrust, each flick I was getting closer and closer to the edge and I was getting there too fast. 

I knew the second I came it would be over and she would stop so I needed to slow down, to savor it but I couldn’t fight my own body. I dug my fingernails into my palms and tried to focus on that sensation instead of the waves coming from Rosa’s fingertips but it wasn’t strong enough. I was going to fly over the edge any moment now.

Rosa moved her mouth to my clit and began to suck and that’s when the sensation became unbearable. I felt it, the point of no return. If I could speak I would have told her that I was going to come but instead, I tried to hold off the orgasm before it washes over me my tensing muscles forcing me to sit bolt upright, my legs pressing against Rosa’s head and the strong beating from below sending electricity throughout my entire body.

It took every ounce of energy I had left not to cry out and I collapsed back onto the table as Rosa stood up wiping her mouth. She silently picked her shirt up off the floor and began redressing.

“Rosa?” I said to which she replied “Yeah?”

“I just want you to know that like, you know given the health benefits of-”

“A good fuck?” she interrupted.

“Yeah a really good fuck, but um I wanted to say that if you’re ever stressed or…”

“Stressed? Jesus, you can just say if I’d ever like to fuck you again, it’s chill.”

“Just if you ever want to fuck me again or like have me fuck you… you’re always welcome at my house.”

I couldn’t help but notice the way she smiled as she left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming soon!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment it inspires me to continue <3
> 
> If you have any ideas, feedback or requests feel free to leave them below
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
